


UsaMex One-Shots [Español]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Oneshot, Other, oneshots, usamex - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: Solo una recopilación de one-shot sobre esta pareja.
Relationships: Mexico/United States (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 6





	1. Dulce Confesión

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.

Las cosas de la vida se disfrutan más sin son dulces, o al menos ese es el pensamiento que tiene el estadounidense. Él ama toda cosa que sea dulce, mientras más dulce, mejor. Incluso es capaz de comer algo que sea extremadamente empalagoso sin problema alguno.

Ese amor que Estados Unidos tiene por lo dulce lo conoce México.

El mexicano sabe perfectamente que su querido vecino del norte es un fiel fanático de todo lo dulce, así que, el moreno se ha esforzado durante los últimos seis meses en hacer todo tipo de postres y demás comidas que puedan ser dulces.  
Todo ello se lo ha estado dando, ya sea enviándolo o entregándolo personalmente.

Y, finalmente, después de tantos regalos empalagosos, el mexicano dará el siguiente paso; al final dirá aquellas palabras que estuvo practicando desde que empezó con esto de darle cosas dulces al estadounidense.

Se mira al espejo, se asegura de que todo este en orden. Acomoda su ropa nuevamente, pasa nuevamente el cepillo por su cabello. Se vuelve a perfumar, incluso se pone base para (según él) cubrir algunas imperfecciones que tenía en el rostro.  
Es más que evidente que se encuentra sumamente nervioso.

—Vamos México, tú puedes— comienza a decirse a si mismo, aprovechando que sigue viéndose al espejo— Has planeado esto por mucho tiempo, es algo que siempre has querido. No vayas a dejar que los nervios te traicionen.

El timbre suena. Da un ligero brinco (el ruido lo asustó). Respira profundamente y sale de la habitación, baja casi corriendo las escaleras. Antes de abrir la puerta, cuenta hasta diez en un intento de calmar todos esos nervios que siente.

Cuando finalmente abre la puerta, sus mejillas tornan un muy ligero tono rojizo, casi imperceptible.  
El estadounidense le saluda, teniendo una adorable sonrisa en su rostro. Al mexicano le causa aún más ternura debido a las regordetas mejillas que posee el angloparlante.

— _Hi, Mexico_ — su mirada, esos ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo, provocan que el latido del mexicano se acelere.

—H-hola— se hace a un lado— Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. Adelante, pasa.

— _Thanks._

Cuando el rubio entra a la residencia, el pelinegro lo invita a tomar asiento.

Ambos se sientan en el mismo sillón, quedan juntos. El moreno comienza a sudar frío por culpa de los nervios; juega con sus dedos, trata de pensar en algún tema de conversación, empero, para su mala suerte, los nervios han provocado que su mente quede en blanco.

—Sabes, me alegra que me hayas invitado— menciona el estadounidense, rompiendo el silencio— Estos últimos meses que hemos pasado juntos han sido grandiosos. Más allá de todas las delicias dulces que me has dado, puedo decir que lo que más me ha gustado son tus visitas.

—¿De verdad?

— _Yeah_. Cada que me ibas a visitar para darme postres, un sentimiento de nostalgia llegaba hacia mi.

—¿Nostalgia?

—De cuando eramos colonias.

La época colonial. Una que a ninguno le gusta recordar por diversas situaciones, pero, de la cual no pueden negar que también llegaron a tener momentos que fueron agradables y que les hacían recordar que la vida no era tan mala.

El mexicano recordó la primera vez que convivió con el estadounidense.  
En ese entonces, el pequeño, reservado y temeroso Nueva España tuvo que conocer al intrépido y enérgico Trece Colonias.  
Fue la experiencia más linda para ambos en ese tiempo; a pesar de que eran diferentes lograron conectar, como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos.

En esos tiempos, solían verse a escondidas. Cada que se encontraban, Nueva España le regalaba pequeños dulces a Trece Colonias, (sí, fue en esos tiempos que se dio cuenta que al rubio le encantaba todo lo dulce)

—Cuando comenzaste a traerme todos esos postres y dulces, volví a sentirme como aquel niño pequeño el cual amaba ver a su querido amigo, _New Spain_ — dijo el estadounidense.

Las mejillas del mexicano se sonrojaron aún más, está vez eso no pasó desapercibido por el más alto.

—Luces tierno así— mencionó, mientras sus mejillas también se sonrojaban.

—T-tú luces más tierno así— se trató de defender, pero en el proceso se sonrojó aún más.

México se levantó del sillón y puso como excusa que debía ir a la cocina para traer lo que iba a obsequiarle a Estados Unidos.  
En parte era cierto, pero también aprovecharía para estar un momento a solas y tratar de calmarse.

Ya estando en la cocina, se recargó en una de las paredes.

—B-bien México, es hora de pasar a la segunda fase. No vayas a arruinarlo.

Respiró profundamente. Abrió el refrigerador para sacar el pequeño pastel que había hecho la noche pasada. Tomó un tenedor y salió de la cocina para regresar con su invitado.

—He hecho este especialmente para ti— le entregó el pequeño pastel— Es de chocolate, de varios tipos de chocolate, como a ti te gusta.

— _Thanks!_ — sus ojos parecieron iluminarse al ver el pequeño postre.

Mientras el rubio disfrutaba del dulce sabor del chocolate, el moreno lo observaba con detenimiento, mientras en su mente comenzaba a repasar las palabras que tanto ha querido decirle desde hace tiempo.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?— pronuncia las palabras, pero, seguido de eso, cubre su boca con ambas manos. Se ha adelantado, no debía de decir eso aún.

— _What?_

Lo había arruinado. Se suponía que debía de ser algo mas romántico, no soltar la preguntar al azar en un momento que ni siquiera era el apropiado.

—N-nada, nada. O-olvida lo que dije. N-no debí decirlo, bueno sí, pero no. Osea no era el tiempo, p-pero— el mexicano fue abruptamente callado por un breve beso en los labios.

— _Mexico._

—¿S-sí?

— _Of course. I want to be your boyfriend!_


	2. Comentarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente el estadounidense comienza a tener inseguridades por culpa de los comentarios despectivos de los demás.

Al mirar su reflejo en el espejo suspiró pesadamente; una mueca de desagrado tenía en el rostro. No estaba para nada a gusto con lo que miraba. Las mejillas regordetas, los muslos y brazos anchos, el abultado vientre, en fin, se resumía en una sola frase: estaba gordo. Y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Sabía que los demás se burlaban a sus espaldas con respecto a su peso. Incluso sabía que al mexicano (su pareja) le habían preguntado millones de veces "¿qué haces con ese gordo? Puedes conseguirte a alguien más bonito y que no de asco". Ese hecho le generaba miedo de ser abandonado por su amado.

Claro, también estaba el hecho de que constantemente le solían recordar lo "mala persona" que era. El tema de la guerra mexicano-estadounidense es un tema que no podía faltar en los comentarios con respecto a su relación, tachándola de tóxica por aquel hecho. "Le haces daño estando con él. ¿Acaso lo tienes amenazado para que sea tu pareja?" Es abrumador que piensen que trata mal a su querido amado.

Por esa imagen, de tener kilos extra y una reputación horrible, muchos le echan en cara que no debe de tener el privilegio de ser amado o de tener una pareja.

—Amor, te he preparado un pastel— el moreno entró a la habitación— ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo aquí?

El estadounidense volteó para mirar al mexicano; su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, sus ojos se notaban irritados y pequeños sollozos se podía escuchar. México se preocupó al ver a su pareja así; no lo dudo, corrió a abrazar al más alto a la par que preguntaba: 《¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?》.

Estados Unidos no contesto, solo correspondió el abrazo, sosteniendo con mucha fuerza al mexicano; abrazándolo tan posesivamente. Cómo si fuese la última vez que pudiesen abrazarse.

—A-amor, m-me lastimas— se quejó. De verdad comenzaba a dolerle el abrazo.

— _S-sorry_ — lo soltó de manera lenta, mientras aún seguía sollozando.

Al estar ambos separados, el de habla inglesa bajo la mirada. Aún sollozaba, aún las lágrimas empapaban su rostro. Sus mejillas tornaban un tono rojizo, cómo siempre se solían poner cada que lloraba.

—¿Me dirás que pasa?— uso un tono dulce en su voz.

—Tú... ¿tú me amas?— preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Claro, te amo mucho, eres el amor de mi vida— tomó ambas manos del rubio, para después darles un beso— No debes de dudar eso. Sabes que incluso daría mi vida por ti.

—P-pero, ¿por qué sigues conmigo? ¿Cómo puedes amarme?— las lágrimas parecieron aumentar.

El mexicano ya se hacía una idea que es lo que estaba pasando y hacia donde estaban yendo las preguntas de su pareja. Eso el preocupaba.

—Amor, nuevamente te han dicho esos horribles comentarios, ¿verdad?

Asintió levemente.

México suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo; esas malas lenguas cuestionando siempre la relación que tenían. Decían mil y un cosas, inventan rumores al por mayor; todas esas tonterías solo para que los separen y demostrar que ambos nunca podrían tener una buena relación. 《Son unos pendejos》

—Esos idiotas... ay mi amor— pasó su mano por una de las mejillas del mas alto— No deberías escucharlos. Yo te amo, siempre te amaré.

—Pero, ¿quien quisiera estar conmigo? ¡Mírame! Estoy gordo, doy asco— dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del mexicano.

—Bueno, para mi no es problema que tengas esos kilos de mas. Tu salud está bien, con eso tengo más que suficiente— sonrió para hacerle saber a su pareja que no había problema con eso. Que las palabras que le estaba diciendo eran genuinas.

—Seguramente lo dices porqué me tienes miedo— dio mas pasos hacia atrás hasta topar con el espejo— Me tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Es por eso que sigues conmigo.

—¿Qué? No. Claro que no, ¿por qué te tendría miedo?

—Por todas las cosas malas que te he hecho.

Ahora, las ideas paranoicas comenzaban a invadir la mente del estadounidense.

—P-por eso no me rechazaste cuando declare mi amor hacia ti. Me tenías miedo, ¿verdad?— se llevó las manos al cabello, comenzó a jalarlo— ¡N-no me amas en realidad! M-me correspondiste porque temías que yo te hiciera algo malo.

México se acercó al mayor. Lo tomó de las muñecas para que dejara de jalar su cabello.

—Mírame, mírame a los ojos para que veas que no te miento— exigió el mexicano, estando al borde de la lágrimas— ¡Yo te amo! ¡Es un sentimiento genuino!

Cuando menos lo espero, el moreno también ya estaba llorando.

—¡Te amo! ¡Siempre te amaré! Estoy consciente de todo aquello que me hiciste en el pasado, pero, yo sé que en realidad eres alguien bueno— sollozaba— Odio cuando piensas que no te amo, ¡porque tú eres la razón de mi vida!

El lugar quedó en silencio.

Se miraban mutuamente. Ambos empapados en lágrimas.  
El mexicano con el ceño fruncido, el estadounidense con una expresión de miedo.

México soltó las muñecas del otro. Secó sus propias lágrimas mientras se decía a si mismo que tenía que dejar de llorar y calmarse para arreglar la situación.

— _I'm sorry_ — pronunció el rubio— Soy un idiota. Nuevamente me deje llevar por... por la paranoia que me genera lo que dice la gente. Sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti.

—No tienes que disculparte. Escuchas esos comentarios horribles todo el tiempo. Aunque quieras evitarlos, es difícil.

Sin pensarlo. Estados Unidos abrazó a México; esta vez de una manera más suave y con bastante cariño de por medio.

La crisis de hoy había durado menos que la anterior vez que le sucedió.  
Y eso era algo que, de cierta manera, hacía felices a ambos.


	3. Noche en el hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estados Unidos está en el hospital. México no está muy contento con la razón de la hospitalización del estadounidense.  
> ADVERTENCIA: Mención de parásitos dentro del cuerpo.

Mientras iba en el taxi, observaba el camino del trayecto, viendo cómo, a pesar de ya ser altas horas de la noche, aún había gente que transitaba las calles y numerosos establecimientos que aún tenían las puerta abiertas; supuso que aquello era normal en un lugar así, no por nada se dice que "la noche es eterna en la Ciudad de las Vegas".

Estando en un lugar tan colorido, lleno de luces y expuesto a muchos excesos, si esta fuese una visita normal fácilmente podría bajarse del taxi y correr a hacer mil y un cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría; pero, la verdadera razón de su visita a la ciudad era más importante que cualquier premio que pudiese ganar en algún juego de azar.

El taxi llegó a su destino, el mexicano pagó y salió del vehículo. Miro con miedo el lugar a dónde había llegado: el hospital.

Respiró profundamente antes de entrar. Cuando pasó por la puerta principal, no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos. En la sala de espera había muchas personas con distintas heridas, algunas más graves que otras, también había persona que estaban tan intoxicadas que estaban puestas en camillas siendo ayudadas a respirar de manera artificial. Sin duda este hospital mostraba la otra cara de la ciudad, mostraba lo que los exceso podían provocar.

Se acercó a la recepción, y haciendo uso de su inglés (malo pero entendible) preguntó por un paciente y por la habitación donde este se encontraba. Cuando se le dio la información, agradeció y fue directamente al elevador, tratando de ignorar lo mejor posible a todas las personas heridas que estaban en el camino.

Llegó al tercer piso, después, camino hasta el fondo del pasillo y dio vuelta a la izquierda para llegar a la habitación 1-6. Dio toques muy ligeros a la puerta, escuchó un 《come in》y abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue al canadiense sentado en una silla junto a la camilla, mientras que el estadounidense estaba sentado (gracias al montón de almohadas que estaban tras su espalda), ambos hermanos tenían cartas en mano, al parecer estaban jugando ONU.

— _Mexique_ , creí que llegarías mañana— mencionó el rubio canadiense.

—Hice todo para llegar lo más rápido posible— respondió adentrándose más en la habitación.

—Supongo que, te quedarás esta noche con nosotros.

—No cómo tal, más bien pensaba en cambiarte el turno.

—¿Cambiarme el turno?

—Sí. Haz estado aquí durante dos días, necesitas descansar Canadá. Sólo mirate, hasta ojeras ya te salieron.

—Pero, no quiero dejar a mi hermano solo.

— _Canada, Mexico_ tiene razón, deberías ir a descansar, es más, te puedo recomendar un muy buen hotel que esta cerca de aquí— esta vez habló el estadounidense— _Please_ , ya has hecho mucho por mi cuidándome estos dos días

Canadá no estaba convencido, no quería separarse de su hermano, aún tenía miedo, miedo de que le pasará algo, que su estado podría empeorar de un momento a otro.

— _Brother_ , se que seguramente estás pensando en que puedo empeorar— Estados Unidos tomó la mano de su hermano— Conozco tu mirada de miedo y preocupación, pero, tu ya haz escuchado al doctor, estoy bien, estaré bien, ya estoy estable.

Los hermanos se miraron mutuamente, finalmente el canadiense cedió ante la mirada de su hermano. 《 _Fine_ 》, ganó la decisión de que Canadá fuese a descansar. El estadounidense le dio la dirección del hotel que mencionó anteriormente; se despidieron.

Ahora México y Estados Unidos estaban solos en la habitación.

La sonrisa amigable que había estado teniendo el mexicano se borró, cambiando a una expresión de molestia. Se cruzó de brazos, y, completamente enojado dijo:

—¿En que demonios estabas pensando, pendejo? Cuando llegó la noticia de tu incidente a Canadá le dio un ataque de pánico, tu padre me estuvo llamando y llamando para saber sobre tu estado porque Canadá no estaba de la mejor manera para contestar. Australia a quitado todos los pendientes de su agenda para venir a verte, lo mismo con Nueva Zelanda. ¿Acaso no usaste tu cerebro para pensar en lo peligroso de tus acciones?

El rubio bajó la mirada apenado, ni siquiera tenía palabras para defenderse, lo que había hecho estaba mal, y había puesto en peligro su integridad física.

—Dime, ¿por qué chingados hiciste eso?

El más alto siguió con la mirada baja.

—Contéstame, carajo— los ojos del moreno comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y su tono de voz pasó de ser uno de molestia a uno de preocupación y tristeza.

—Porqué lo necesitaba. No tenía la fuerza de voluntad, así que quise irme por el camino más fácil.

—Dime, ¿en que momento te pasó por la cabeza que meterte parásitos en el cuerpo era la mejor idea?

—No... no lo sé.

La habitación quedo en silencio. El rostro del mexicano estaba empapado en lágrimas, mientras que el estadounidense mordía su labio para suprimir sus sollozos.

Estados Unidos estaba muy consciente de lo que había peligrado su vida, desde un principio estuvo consciente en realidad, pero su necedad de obtener resultados de forma fácil y rápida provocó que tomará muy malas decisiones.

A este punto seguramente se preguntan ¿qué ha pasado?

Simple. El estadounidense había querido bajar de peso, ya que quería verse mejor, según él, México necesitaba un novio guapo, por lo que en su cabeza se formó la idea de que siendo más delgado sería mejor. En un principio estaba tratando de bajar de peso mediante el ejercicio y una dieta más balanceada, pero, siempre terminaba cayendo en la tentación de la comida rápida, rompiendo con su dieta.

Cansado de su poca fuerza de voluntad, comenzó a buscar métodos más sencillos de cumplir su objetivo. Pensó en seguir los consejos de esos grupos de internet que buscan la "perfección", pero simplemente no pudo seguir ninguno. Después pensó en hacerse una liposucción, pero no pudo conseguir la alta cantidad de dinero sin levantar sospechas.

Finalmente, navegando en internet, encontró su "solución": la solitaria.

Un parásito que viviría en sus intestinos y se encargaría de consumir todas las calorías que él ingiriera. Sabía que existían riesgos y complicaciones, prácticamente se iba a meter unos parásitos en el cuerpo; pero, aún así decidió comprar las píldoras que contenían los huevos de dicha lombriz.

En un principió todo iba bien. Podía comer lo que el quisiera y si estaba bajando de peso.

Pero, un día, las consecuencias comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

Por más dolores abdominales, nauseas y perdida del apetito que presentó, no se digno a ir al médico. Lo que provocó que, un día cualquiera caminando por la calle, terminará colapsando por culpa de la baja de electrolitos (los cuales perdió por culpa de las nauseas y vómitos que presentó). Eso fue lo que lo llevo directo al hospital.

—Eres un pendejo, el pendejo más grande de toda la historia— México limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

— _I'm sorry, I'm really sorry._

—Una disculpa no arregla esto. ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo preocupado que estuve por ti? ¿Acaso sabes lo nervioso que estuve pensando en tu estado?¿Acaso tienes idea a lo que te arriesgaste?

El rubio se levantó de la camilla de forma lenta, se acercó al mexicano y lo abrazo.

—Pendejo, debes de estar en camilla— le dijo entre sollozos y correspondiendo el abrazo— Debes de descansar.

—Ya estuve mucho tiempo postrado en la camilla.

—Pues porque tú te lo buscaste, idiota.

Ambos se separaron, se miraron cara a cara. Aún las lágrimas empapaban las mejillas de moreno.

—Pendejo, pendejo, pendejo. _You're an idiot. Du bist ein Idiot. Tu es un idiot_. Sois un gilipollas, un capullo— el mexicano lo estaba insultando en varios idiomas entre sollozos, el enojo seguía apoderado de él.

Estados Unidos entendía perfectamente que México le reclamará y le dijera insultos, a fin de cuentas, si él estuviese en el lugar de el moreno, haría lo mismo.

—Por favor, prométeme que no volverás a hacer un locura así, por favor— cuando se le acabaron los insultos, el mexicano pidió esa promesa a su pareja— Por favor.

—Yo...— tomó las manos del latino— lo prometo.

—Si rompes tu promesa yo te enviaré al hospital porque te daré la putiza de tu vida.

— _Ok, ok, I understand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me ocurrió este one-shot mientras veía "Sala de Emergencias". Pasaron el caso de una madre que le dio los huevos de la solitaria a su hija para que bajara de peso. Re turbio el asunto. 😔
> 
> Bueno, me veo obligado a mencionar esto (aunque se muy obvio), si desean bajar de peso, háganlo de la manera sana. Sin seguir consejos de anorexia o bulimia. Así como tampoco deben de usar las "píldoras milagrosas" o meterse algún parásito en el cuerpo.
> 
> Cuídense mucho. ❤


End file.
